


The Queen Bees Mates with a Young Buck

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Human/Animal (Relationship), Other, Zoophilia, animal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: During the animal hunting challenge of Total Drama Island, Heather, dressed as a deer, was hiding from a bear. When a young male deer saw her and thought she was a female deer. Heather realized that it wanted to mate with... so she gave in and let it mate with her





	The Queen Bees Mates with a Young Buck

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one time thing. This was a commission for my friend, Cody Lakes, who asked for this fic. Now... the reason why I'm posting here is because... I really don't want my friend in DeviantArt to see this. 
> 
> Hope you like it... I guess

  It was during the very first season of Total Drama, right now, it's the final 7! The challenge was to find and capture an animal the competitors picked through a bag. Gwen had duck, Duncan had racoon, Owen had chipmunk, Leshawna had frog, Geoff had beaver, Izzy had deer; to her own joy, and Heather had... a bear; to her displeasure. The first camper to capture their chosen animal would win a delicious fest of their choice, while the last camper to capture their animal... would had to clean the bathrooms.  

  As of now, Gwen won the challenge, while Duncan, Leshawna and Geoff had already captured their animals as well, leaving Heather no other choice but to ask for Duncan's assistant on helping her capture the bear... only downside is... she had to dress as a deer to do it. The plan was for Heather to be chased by the bear and lure it to the campgrounds before the remaining other campers capture their animals. Duncan was to make sure he has his sight on Heather and make sure she isn't eaten by the bear.

  "AHHHHHHH!" The sound of Heather screams was heard as the Queen Bee ran for her life from the bear while wearing the deer antlers and tail. Duncan soon enough lost sight of her. 'Great... where is she?' Duncan said in an annoyed tone... until he changed to a smug look and just walked through the woods to find her. Heather still ran for her life while the bear still chased after her. 'RAHHHHHHH!' The bear roared in hunger as it was closing in on Heather. "NO!" Heather soon enough, ran even faster, keeping her distance from the bear. 

  Down by a stream, there was young male deer buck, drinking the water from the stream until he heard the sound of the bear roaring. Frighten, the deer quickly ran as fast as it could while Heather soon saw a bush. "Yes, I'll use that bush and hide from the bear!" Heather soon dived right in and hid inside the bush. The bear soon stopped and sniffed the ground, trying to find Heather's scent, but no luck. 'Rahhhh!' The bear growled in annoyance as it ran on all fours, searching for Heather. "Oh, thank goodness." Heather sighed in relief while the young buck stopped running and calm down. However, the young buck soon saw Heather inside the bush, the young buck believed that Heather was a beautiful female doe. The young buck soon walked on all four towards Heather as she took a breather. "Okay, Duncan, when I find you, I'm going to-" Heather soon stopped as she jumped, thinking the bear has found her.

  The Queen Bee turned and soon sighed in relief, Heather only saw the young buck, who was looking at Heather dreamily. "Oh, thank god! It's only a deer..." Heather soon enough decided to get out of hiding and go find the bear once again. As she was leaving, the young buck soon followed her lustfully, smiling at her while looking at her beautiful thick rump. The young buck was hoping that he could mate with Heather, if she allows it at all. Heather continued her search for the bear until she turned and saw the young buck again. "Hey! Could you stop following me, please!" Heather told the buck to stop following her. The young buck didn't listen to her as he continued to follow her, feeling more aroused for her as he continued looking at her rump. Heather looked behind her and saw the buck was stilling following her, "HEY! I said stop following me! I have something to do here, now go away!" Heather annoyedly told the young buck to leave her alone, not knowing what was in the young buck mind.

  Heather returned to her search, but the buck once more followed her. Fully annoyed by the young buck's contest persistence in following her, she yells at the young buck. "WILL YOU STOP ALREADY! Stop following me, should you be looking for Izzy or something! Leave already!" Heather looked away in annoyance while the young buck looks at her rump even more. Heather slowly soon placed the puzzles together as she felt a nuzzle behind her. "HUH!?" Heather turns and saw that the young buck was nuzzling his head against her rump. Heather soon realized something... the young buck was in love with her. "Oh my god! You want to mate with me!?" The buck smiles as he moans sweetly while still nuzzling against Heather. Heather repels it countless times, but the young buck refused to leave her side.

  "Come on, there's no way I'm letting you mate with me! I mean, hello! I'm not a deer!" The young buck didn't listen as he slowly nuzzle against Heather's side, looking all sweet and innocent. Heather slowly soon warmed up to it since she couldn't make him leave at all. Heather sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, you win! At least you are pretty cute." Heather kneels down to the buck's eye level as she slowly begins to pet its head. The buck happily moans while Heather smiled a bit... until she noticed something below it. "Huh?" Heather looked down and saw its deer penis, which was growing rapidly. Heather soon thought to herself, 'Looks like he really wants to mate with me.... geez.' Heather soon enough gave in, sighing deeply as she said to the young buck.

  "Alright, you win. I'll mate with you... at least it can help me try to release some stress from this dumb show." With Heather giving in, the young buck was fully ready. Heather started off by rubbing it's growing penis, making the young buck moan a bit. "Wow... this feels really nice." Heather continued to grope and rub the buck's member. The young buck's lower reign was getting more and more aroused that it became a fully grown 9 inched long erection. Heather looked down at it and smirked. "Seems you're really happy about it." The young buck blushed a bit as Heather lowered down and began to lick it slowly. The buck moaned even more as Heather licked it slowly, up and down until she then began to suck it hard.

  "Mmmmm!" Heather moaned as she sucked the young buck's growing penis hard and fast. The buck kept moaning and grunting in pleasure while Heather started to pleasure herself by rubbing her fingers against her lower lip, making her moan even more. "MmmmmMmmmmm!" Heather moaned in even more pleasure while the buck was enjoying Heather's hot mouth against its members. Soon enough, the young buck felt a rush as Heather knew what it meant... the young buck was close to cum. Heather soon started sucking it harder and harder until... the young buck grunted very badly as it ejaculated inside Heather's mouth. "Mmmmm!" Heather moaned sweetly as she pulled her head out and soon swallowed the young buck's semen. "Taste like berries... and it's sweet." The young buck soon asked for Heather to kneel down. 

  "Oh... I see, you want to return the favor." Heather grinned as she soon undid her shorts, revealing to the young buck, her beautiful thicc ass, that was being covered by light purple panties. "Go on, lick my little pussy, little buck." Heather asked as the young buck walked towards her ass and started licking her wet pussy slowly. "Ohhhh! Yes, more! Keep licking me!" Heather bit her lip softly while she started fondling and groping her breasts, removing her top and bra, as she continued to grope her DD-Cup beauties while the young buck kept licking her pussy even more. 

  "Mmmmm! Yes, so good!" Heather moaned and gasped in pleasure, loving the buck's tongue against her sweet pink slit. The young buck soon bit off Heather's panties as it licked her even more, digging its tongue inside her pussy. "OH YES! OH, FUCKING YES! Harder, please lick me even more!" Heather moaned, screamed and begged for more as the young buck continued licking her pussy harder. Soon enough, Heather was getting close to explode as she soon screamed, "OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! HURRY UP AND LICK ME HARDER!" Heather licked her own breasts as the deer kept licking her pussy harder and harder until... "OHHHHHHHHH!" Heather soon exploded all over the young buck's face, spreading her sweet juices all over its face. 

  "Ahhhh… that was wonderful! Okay, I think we're-" Heather was soon stopped when the young buck got on top of her. "Huh? Wait, you're seriously-" Heather was soon silenced when the young buck pushed his members into her wet pussy hard. "Ohhh!" Heather moaned very loudly that it almost echo through the woods. The buck soon started fucking Heather's pussy hard, not holding back at all. "Oh shit! Oh god! Oh, fucking god shit!" Heather clawed on the ground as she felt the young buck's hard 9 inched deer meat inside her wet inner walls, slamming its waist against hers. The young buck grunted in pleasure while Heather screamed and moaned passionately, "Ahhh! Oh shit! I never knew a deer could fuck this good!" Heather bit her lips hard, loving the young buck's hard pleasure on her pussy. Heather continued to moan, gasp, scream and groan in pleasure while the young buck increased its pace, pounding Heather's kitty slit even harder. "OHHHHH YEAH! FUCK ME, HARDER! COME ON! Pound me like a real adult stag!" The young buck kept pounding and pounding until... it felt the same feeling from before. With one final thrust, the young buck grunted hard while Heather screamed very badly as the buck filled the Queen Bee with its sticky buck semen. 

  "Ohhhhhhh! Fucking god!" The buck pulled out while Heather breath in and out... exhausted from the buck's hard fucking. "Okay... I think we're done here. It's time for you to-" The young buck wasn't finished yet, soon enough, it hopped on top of Heather once again. "Huh? Wait, again! Hold on you're not going to-AHHHHHH!" Heather screamed in pleasure yet in pain as she felt the buck's hard penis inside her asshole. The young buck soon started thrusting against Heather's ass hard. "Fuck, fuck fuck!!!" Heather clawed the ground even more, getting dirt into her nails while she bit her lips hard, nearly making herself bleed as the buck kept pounding his penis into Heather's tight asshole hard. Heather didn't want to admit it... but was she enjoying it so badly. "OH, FUCKING YES! FUCK MY ASS HARDER, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT DEER CUM!" Heather begged for more as the buck started pounding her even harder, ramming her ass like a bull crashing into a red brick wall. "Ahhhhhh! OHHHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT, AHHHHHH!" Heather screamed passionately as the young buck grunted, enjoying Heather's tight ass. Moment later, the buck once again felt itself going to explode. 

  "YOU BETTER CUM INSIDE ME HARD, LITTLE BUCK!" Heather begged for more as the buck went harder and harder and harder until it can't go any harder! "YES, YES, YES, YES!!!! OH MY GOD!" With its final thrust, the young buck ejaculated hard, filling Heather's ass with its cum. "Ohhhhhhh yeah!" Heather soon fell down while the young buck, pulled out. Heather inhaled and exhaled as she kneeled up and slowly petted the young buck. "Good little buck... you were amazing! I hope this means you can go now, right?" The young buck quickly nuzzled against Heather's chest as she rolled her eyes but hugged it slowly and gave it a little kiss on the head. 

  But during that moment... Izzy was closing in on the buck. "Yes! I finally see one!" Izzy took aim while the young buck scattered away as Heather placed her top back on. As she was going for her pants, she was a slight pinch on her ass. 'Ow!' Soon enough, she fell down.  Izzy leaped with joy, "Hahahaha, yes! I finally got a deer!" But before the crazy orange haired girl could get her prey, the bear appeared as did Duncan.

  "Hey, have you seen Heather?" Izzy only said, 'Who?' Duncan answered back, "About yay tall, long dark hair, hot, wearing deer antlers." As soon as Izzy heard that... Heather stood up, looking not too well as she fell down, showing the dart on her ass. Duncan smiled while Izzy looked shocked and said, 'Oops!'

**Author's Note:**

> Done and done, this was kinda funny to do. But again, this is only a one time thing. I hoped you liked it at least... hehehe


End file.
